Two worlds collide
by wildcrazything
Summary: Two girls brought to the past through destiny and prophecy to help change what is to come.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosie POV:**

Me and Millie were just lounging around the house watching our favourite Haryy Potter film, the Goblet Of Fire. I turn to Millie and say

"Wouldn't it be awsome if we were magic, or lived in a world where magic existed?"

"Well magic could exist, but we don't know because they hide it so well." She points out

"Good point, but it would still be awsome."

"Yeah, oh look your boyfriend's on the screen." Millie smirks as Fred and George popo up on screen

"Yours too, and he's not my boyfriend, I just think he's fit." I reply

"But you want him to be your boyfriend."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do notty not."

"Do tooey too."

"Do not!"

"What the fuck is that?" Millie screeches as a bright white light appears in my living room. The light surrounds us and a cracking sound fills my ears, the light starts to clear revealing my living room all still in tact however in the middle of the room is a shiny silver dish with swirls engraved in it, all in all it was actually quite pretty. But that's not what got my attention,

"SHINY!" I say as I sprang towards it

"No Rosie!" Millie shouts as she grabs hold of me as I grab hold of the shiny thing

Next thing you know, we're spinning round in the air screaming and feeling sick because of a pulling sensation in my stomach. I lose my grip and then we're falling into an inknown place, we hit the ground with a loud thud groaning, and then Millie lands on top of me knocking the wind out of me

"Oh my God! Rosie are you alright?"

"Can't... breathe...!" I gasp out with what air was left in my lungs

"Oh come on I'm not that fat!"

"You've... never had... you... land on top... of you!"

"How would you even do that?"

She asks as I'm withering on the floor getting my breath back "do I look like a genius to you?" I snap when I have enough breath

"No need to get all snappy. God temper temper much."

"Don't you temper temper me Millie." I seeth while glaring at her from the floor

"Yeah yeah." she rolls her eyes, I kick her sharply in the shin "ow! What was that for?"

"Don't give me that attitude when I'm in this mood Millie." I warn

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you were."

"No I wasn't."

"Yes you fucking were. See this? This is attitude right now. Now listen to me bitch when I'm in a bad mood," At this, we both burst out laughing "oh my God it feels so wierd when I'm the one ordering you around!"

"What on Earth is going on here!" screeches a man with jet black greasy hair, who suprisingly looks like Snape from Harry Potter. Oh my God I think it is!

"I think they're intrudes sir." says a beach blonde stuck-up-his-own-arse looking boy

Millie then sticks up her hand and says "_I _think! That we have no idea where we are so could somebody please tell us?"

"Oh I know how we got here! It was because of the shiny dish thing!" I squeal pointing at it with excitment "although I don't know how it works." I add confused

"Yeah but it's your fault, your the one who grabbed hold of the dish." Millie turns on me with glaring eyes

"But it was shiny!" I whine

"Are you two always like this?" questions a girl with frizzy mousy hair

"Pretty much." we reply together.

On the other side of the hall we appeared to be in two massive doors opened revealing a man wearing a purple dress-like thing and a long silver beard...


	2. Chapter 2

**Millie's POV:**

Ok, so we're sitting in a large office, the man with the resemblance of Dumbledore is sitting behind a wooden desk petting a bright orange bird (I think it's a phoenix), tell me this isn't wierd.

"Well this is wierd." says Rosie, wow, she really knows when to open her mouth don't she? She just _had _to touch the shiny thing...

"I'm sure you're wondering why you're here." the man behind the desk voices our thoughts

"Yeah, and what was that shiny thing?"

"Rosie I'm sure it's real name wasn't shiny thing." I say

"Well it was shiny!" She replies

"This must all be new to you,"

"Ya think?" me and Rosie say together

"Yes, well you're probably wondering how you got here, and why you are here also." he speaks with a calm collected voice

"Yeah, now please could you tell us?" I'm almost near to begging

"We belive you are part of a prophecy, but we don't know if it's you for sure. All I know is I sent that portkey, or as you call it the shiny dishy thing," he smiles and Rosie giggles beside me "you know of our futures, and I feel that Voldemort has found a way to return after his attempts of the past two years I feel it best to find out if that is in fact true."

"Ok, but isn't it kind of dangerous to know your future?" Rosie states

"Indeed it is, but it is vital we know whether or not Voldemort is rising again."

"Which year is Harry Potter in?" Rosie asks

"Why is that relevant?"

"We know all we know from books and films in our world," Rosie starts to explain

"So to tell you the right answer we need to know what year Harry Potter is in." I finish

"He is currently in his third year." Dumbledore informs us

"So Sirius Black is out and about," I say

"You should probably know that he's innocent," Rosie informs him "so now that's done and dusted, when can we go home?"

"I'm afraid you can't go just yet. As the prophecy has not yet been fullfilled." Dombledore informs us, wait what?

"SAY WHAT?" Rosie and I scream together "and what bloody prophecy is this?" Rosie asks

"Two girls not from this time nor this world,

which have knowledge of everything and everyone,

shall help defeat the Dark Lord,

destined loves prevail even in the darkest of times."

"Wait woah woah, what's this love crap about?" I cry

"AAH! IT BURNS!" Rosie makes her fingers int he shape of a cross in front of her "It's too late for me! Millie! Save yourself!" Rosie fakes throwing up and dying

A thought pops into my head "what are we supposed to do in the mean time?"

"You shall attend Hogwarts as teaching assistants in Muggle Studies and Divination."

"But what should we say if someone asks us why we're not using magic?" Rosie questions

"You're half bloods but inherited the muggle gene. Your story is that your parents died and Minerva Mcgonagall is your only other living relative so now you are here," he explains "after you have been sorted into your houses I shall inform Professor Mcgonagall that you are here and she shall guide you to your common room."

"Can't we just be in aunt Minnie's house?" Rosie whines

Dumbledore chuckles "don't let her hear you say that." he goes off in search of earlier said hat leaving me and Rosie to roam his office alone.

"Weeeeeeeeell... this is all your fault you know. If you hadn't grabbed hold of that shi- portkey we wouldn't be in this mess." I point at Rosie

"Actually he just said it wasn't my fault, it was his because he sent the portkey which was really meant for us because of the prophecy." Rosie argued

"Yeah yeah whatever. What the heck was that stuff 'destined loves will prevail even in the darkest of times' anyway?" I ask

"Maybe we fall in love with someone?"

"Or each other?" we both jump back from each other and shout "hell no!" at the same time.

"Ok, I love you, but as a sister." Rosie says

"Same here." I reply

"So who do you think we'll fall in love with? I hope it's not someone whose into all that mushy icky crap that makes you want to throw up and has major PDA issues."

"I know right, gross," I agree "or someone who only likes you for your looks, mainly chest area."

"Concieted pricks."

The door to Dumbledore's office opens and Dumbledore re-entres holding a raggedy looking hat

"Right, ready to be sorted into your houses?"

"Sure, but anything but Slytherin!" Rosie says, I nod in agreement

Dumbledore chuckles "that is not my choice to make, however I do believe your thoughts are considered."

Me and Rosie look at each other "you first." I say,

"Dammit!" she says but sits down anyway and let's the hat be put on her head. It's quiet for a few moments until the hat screams out

"GRIFFINDOR!" an enormous grin spreads over Rosie's face and she starts bouncing up and down saying 'yes yes yes!'

"Right, my go I guess." I must admit I'm nervous, I know I won't be in Ravenclaw because I'm not smart enough, I'm loyal so I could be in Hufflepuff, but I can be quite mean so there's a chance I could be in Slytherin...

I can feel the hat being placed on my head and await my fate...

"GRIFFINDOR!" the hat cries.

My shoulders sag with relief and I don't stop the smile that forms on my lips. The hat gets taken off my head and I get up to meet Rosie's hug, and then we do something that I _swear_ we don't do often. Fangirling.

"AAAAH!" we both squeal bouncing up and down

"Girls, if you would like to contain yourselves and follow me please." a woman's voice behind us made us jump and squeal again. We turn to face Professor Mcgonagall standing behind us lookign at us with slightly amused eyes. We nod mutley and follow her out the office and down various hallways and corridors until we come to a portrait with a painting of a fat lady in a pink dress snoring away on it.

Mcgonagall turns to face us "Dumbledore has informed what has happened and has told me about your cover story, I'll meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow at breakfast and talk to you more about your cover story and where you need to be. Good night girls," she turns to the Fat Lady "Fortuna Majour." the portrait swings open and we crawl inside. IT slams shut behind us leaving us alone in the Griffindor common room with nothing but ourselves. Oof! Spoke too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rosies pov:**

"Oof!" Me and Millie both tumble to the ground having walked into something solid, my head hit the ground

"Ouch!" I whine, "why the fuck is it always my head? I mean why does the world have something against my head? I know it's not the prettiest thing out there but still!"

"Oh quit your whining Rosie its not like your have any braincells left to loose."

"Ok, I may be thick, but I'm not that thick, besides, I blame everyone who hit me round the head, mainly you Millie." she smiles innocently back at me

"Need any help down there?" I look up and see a pair of identical red haired twins grinning at me and Millie

"Yes please." Millie replies taking one of their hands, I take the other's and they pull us to our feet

"So... what do they call you then?" I say even though I already know who they are

"Gred and Forge." they reply shrugging

"Who named you? They are the most amazing person in the world, I want to worship them." I go all sparkly eyed

"I wouldn't go _that _far, but what she means is you have cool names." Millie nods at them

"Riiiiiiiiiiiight," Forge says

"Are you as crazy as she is?" finishes Gred grinning (woah that was like alliteration!)

"Yes." Millie states simply

"BUT I'M THE SPECIAL ONE!" I shout spinning around

"Jesus Christ, Rosie, Rosie, Rosie if you calm down I'll give you bubbles." I stop immediatly

"Bubbles?" I say in my childish voice

"Yes, bubbles."

"You pwormise?"

"Yes Rosie, I PROMise."

"BUBBLES!" I squeal.

"Rosie, we're being watched." Millie whispers to me

"PEOPLE!" I run and grab a pillow and hold it in front of my face "IF I CAN'T SEE YOU YOU CAN'T SEE ME!"

"Shall we go to our room to escape the people?" Millie asks whispering

"Sh! I'm invisible." I whisper-yell making my way to the only door which I'm guessing leads to the dormatories, before Millie joins me and states

"Hey, if we're supposed to be teaching assisstants then shouldn't we be in the teacher dorms, like Aunt Minerva?"

"Probably because we're a bit too young." i whisper back

"Rosie, you're turning smart."

"OH NO! THE HORROR!" I yell

"Your drawing attention to us again." Millie warns

"I don't care, I don't wanna be clever! I enjooy being stupid!"

"Rosie don't do that thing where you cry." Millie begs

"Fine, I'm going to bed."

"It's only ten o'clock." some random person states

"I don't care, I'm depressed." I say and stomp towards the door, Millie follows.

"You know that's the guys dorms right?" Another person says

"I knew that. I was just testing you," I state and stomp in the other direction "now where are we supposed to be?"

A door opens "oh there! Thank you door!" I run up and give it a hug, I swear it chuckles, wait, can doors chuckle? Eh, probably just my mind playing tricks on me.

As soon as we close the door we lock it. And then, we fangirl.

"We can still hear you!" Someone yells

"The get a life and stop listening to us!" and with that, we go to bed. Night night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Millie's POV:**

"Why is everyone up so early?" I groan opening the door

"For breakfast."

"WHERE?" I yell "oh wait, I need to wake up Rosie, can somebody help me? She's a pain to get up." No one notices my cries for help so I shrug and retreat back into our room

"Rosie, time for breakfast." I coo gently shaking her

"Go away, I don't eat breakfast." she grumbles and turns over in bed

"Rosie food!" I try

"Not hungry."

"Sugar?" I try

She jumps up "WHERE?" déjà vu

Something catches my eye "hey look, clothes." I say randomly

"CLOTHES! Do they have my favourite outfit?" she leaps over and pulls out her bright teal jeans and army coloured button up shirt with the Aztec pattern "yes!" I find a note that had sat on top of the clothes flutter to the floor

_Thought these might come in handy._

I read the note out loud but Rosie isn't listening, she's looking through the neatly folded pile trying to find her clothes. I find a pair of old jeans with a brown belt around them, a faded navy quarter-sleeved top and my black 'No Fear' jacket and grab them, along with the underwear which was so nicely set apart so we didn't get mixed up, I think we can tell whose pants are whose but oh well. We get changed facing opposite directions then exit the room and try to find out where the food (and sugar) is.

"Skip skip skip to the sugar! Skip skip skip to the sugar!" Rosie sings and skips her way down the corridor

"Rosie you're gonna need to eat something more than just sugar."

"Fine. I'll have golden syrup too." She states matter-of-factly. I sigh. There's no stopping her.

We finally make it to the hall where there are tables of food! I follow Rosie to what I'm guessing she knows as the Gryffindor table and sit down. Immediately golden syrup and sugar appear in front of us

"Oh my God this school loves me!" Rosie cries grabbing the sugar pouring it into the golden syrup, then mixing it and eating it

"No Rosie, but the house elves do." I reply.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a woman wearing pink who looks strangely like a toad strides in

"I have been sent by the Ministry to find out what is going is going on and who you two are!" she points at us

"Well sir," Rosie jumps up onto the bench

"I'm a woman." she hisses

"Ouch." we hear someone say

"And you're a _beautiful _woman!" Rosie exlaims

"Oh crap." I head-desk "Rosie, sit down and eat your golden syrup before you dig yourself into an even deeper hole."

She quietly and slowly sits back down trying to keep a straight face whilst trying not to laugh but you could still see the traces of a smirk lingering on her face.

"Ahh, Madam Umbridge, I was wondering when I would be seeing someone from the Ministry, I actually didn't expect anyone so soon, would you be so kind as to come and talk this over with me in my office?" thank God Dumbledore turns up.

With a huff and a sneer still set on her toad like face she followes Dumbledore out to his office. Instant chatter, whispers and laughter broke out all over the hall, nice one Rosie.

"So _you're_ the little mudbloods my father warned me about after hearing all about it at the Ministry," sneers an albino looking boy, obviously Draco Malfoy, distaste evident in his voice "can't believe that fool of a headmaster is atcualy letting filth like this stay at this school, I mean they're probably just as dumb as they look."

"Excuse me?" hisses Rosie with the same amount of distaste as he'd shown mixed with her own anger

"How _dare_ you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood." he looks digusted. That was my last straw as anger and hatered boil inside me

"DO YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOU IN THE VAGINA?!"

"I dont have one."

"THEN I SHALL MAKE ONE!" I yell holding a butter knife threateningly

"TESTIFY SISTER!" Yells Rosie as Malfoy got up and strode off with his 'friends' like the coward he is. All of the students in the hall bust out laughing and cheering well all apart from the Slytherins, mind you I don't think that they would know humour if it hit them it the face.

"What on earth is going on here?" oh dear

"Don't worry Millie I'll handle this." Rosie whispers so only I can hear, she stands up and takes her extra sugary syrup with her and, _oh God what's she doing oh God please don't do what I think you're gonna do Rosie..._

"AUNT MINNIE!"_ dear God she's gone and done it now,_ she yells at the top of her lungs and starts skipping in circles around Mcgonagall

"Soooooooooooo what are we doing today then Aunt Minnie coz I'm ready to start the day now _hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe he Aunt Minnie Aunt Minnie Aunt Minnie!" _she starts to sing continues skipping around in circles around her. The hall is silent. I can bet no one at all knows whether they're actually awake and not still dreaming. I feel like curling up under the table and staying there for all eternity... or grabbing the portkey again and transporting back to Rosie's house.

"Will you _stand still_ child!" Mcgonagall scolds Rosie, a few minuets later, once Rosie decided to finally sit down and shut up we're told that we're going to be helping out in muggle studies. I guess it fits since that's all we can really do.


End file.
